stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Primu
Misschien best de subpagina's zoals Primu/19 in de sjabloonnaamruimte zetten? 5 jun 2007 20:03 (UTC) :kwas eral mee bezig. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 20:04 (UTC) Ik ben onder de indruk. Proficiat. En..eh... zou ik kunnen meehelpen met je zender? en kan ik dan mijn bedrijf voor de reclame inschrijven? Bob I 6 jun 2007 11:51 (UTC) :1) ja hoor, tuurlijk mag je meehelpen, maar alles is al gedaan. Misschien kun je me helpen met het verzinnen van nieuwe programma's/afleveringen. 2) dat mag ook. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 11:52 (UTC) Youtube wordt overstroomt met jumstyle-filmpjes. we kunnen 1 aflevering van Muis eet kat maken waarin wordt verteld over de jump-style rage en dan demonstreren we dat? Bob I 6 jun 2007 12:00 (UTC) :Kan ook, zet het maar bij de ideeen (nieuwe afleveringen), op de pagina. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:01 (UTC) Sjabloon:Primulink Waarom wordt niet een sjabloon als deze gebruikt: } Laat maar, ik heb 'm al aangemaakt, jullie snappen toch wel hoe het werkt? 6 jun 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Ik heb het verwijderd, zie mijn opmerking bij die verwijdering: dit is niet nodig. Ik weet hoe je het eenvoudiger kan doen, maar ik ga het niet zeggen want Al wil het zo te zien ook niet zeggen :p 6 jun 2007 14:40 (UTC) ::Oke, klinkt goed, andermans werk nuweggen, applaus! Waarom wil niemand openbaar maken hoe hij het wil doen? Als je het uitstelt tot jouw begindatum (1 juli) dan kunnen wij dat een uur later overnemen, dus wat is jullie (Robin en Alexandru) probleem? 6 jun 2007 16:30 (UTC) :::Ik hoef niets over te nemen, want ik weet hoe je filmpjes kan invoegen. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:34 (UTC) DUS MIJN VRAAG, WAAROM GEBEURT DAT DAN NIET... 6 jun 2007 16:38 (UTC) :Tis nog niet officieel, anders neemt de PMG het eerder over dan ik het nodig vind. Als je hier voorstemt, kan ik m al iets eerder gn lanceren. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) ::Kijk, ajb, heb t al gedaan, kun je misschien nog een filmpje uitzoeken voor het Franstalige programma? Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 17:52 (UTC) :::Oke, ziet er goed uit. Neem morgen uitgebreider de tijd om op een andere (lees:betere en nieuwere) computer nog een keer te kijken. :::Zal morgen misschien wel ff kijken, maar ik zit op een hele oude (10 jaar of ouder) computer, dus dat gaat m niet worden. 6 jun 2007 17:55 (UTC) Ideeën Heb je ideeën voor nieuwe afleveringen/programma's met filmpjes van YouTube? Zet het dan onder Primu#Nieuw! Licentie Het Ministerie van Media verschaft Primu een officiële zendlicentie. Hiermee bent u de eerste die deze ontvangt. U kan dit vermelden op de pagina zelf. Veel succes nog, 7 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC). :Thnx, jij ook succes met Q-tv. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::Dankje. Srry dat het sterk op Primu lijkt, maar je opzet is nu eenmaal heel goed. Het is ook nog maar een ontwerp. Naam en organisatie zullen ook nog veranderd worden. 't Is een gevolg van de enorme concurrentie he. 7 jun 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::Maakt niks uit, er moet ook wat in de krant geschreven kunnen worden he :p. Kvin het niet erg, maar ik was wel een beetje verbaasd, zo snel enzo.. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 17:37 (UTC) ::::Welja, de concurrentie is zooo groot. Nu begint ook Zypher Medias... pfff. Kmoet mijn best doen om mee te blijven en om de grootste te blijven. Maar dit is (samen met Quality) de sector die ik het liefst wil behouden. De rest ben ik langzaamaan wat aan het opgeven. 7 jun 2007 17:40 (UTC) :::::ja.. ik ben trouwens bang dat Zypher een mislukking wordt, dat het niet wordt bijgehouden. Regaliorum zit niet zo vaak op Wikistad, en nu besluit hij om al dit te beginnen. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 17:45 (UTC) ::::::Ja mss wel. We zien wel, 'k wil het eventueel wel wa steunen maar hij zal toch het grootste deel moeten doen he. 7 jun 2007 17:51 (UTC) (Ben jij ook zo tevree van 't Haasje? Ik wel, goede organisatie enzo he) :::::::eh, ja? (ff n ander onderwerp he :p, jaja). Het is momenteel het beste hotel van Libertas, wat wil je nog meer. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 17:52 (UTC) Faillisement? Ik dacht ergens gelezen te hebben dat Primu failliet was? Klopt dat? 30 aug 2007 11:06 (UTC) : Nee, Radio Anders is failliet.-- 30 aug 2007 11:11 (UTC) ::Vraagje: Wanneer wordt iets failliet verklaard ? 18px Aesop 30 aug 2007 11:36 (UTC) :::Weet ik niet, mr Alexandru heeft dat zelf failliet verklaard, had er geen tijd meer voor. -- 30 aug 2007 11:42 (UTC) ::::Vaak wanneer er na een lange tijd niets meer gebeurd met een bedrijf of krant ofzo, maar tot nu toe zijn er nog maar weinig faillietverklaringen geweest. En Radio Anders was van mij, dus dan mag ik zelf wel beslissen wanneer ik er mee mag stoppen. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 14:41 (UTC) :::::Jep. 30 aug 2007 17:12 (UTC) Overname Mag Formosa Libertas Primu overnemen? Ruilen, oid? Alexandru hr. 20 okt 2007 16:32 (UTC) Overdrijf je niet een beetje? Op die manier zijn jouw bedrijven ook niet bepaald actief hoor... 8 jul 2008 20:14 (UTC) :Ineens krijg ik spijt dat ik voorgestemd heb. Gaan we heel Libertas nu wegdoen? ... Nu weiger ik gwn om het te "vernieuwen"... 8 jul 2008 20:49 (UTC) ::@MenM: zet 'm dan op Terra Media, niet op Primu. 9 jul 2008 09:25 (UTC) :::Deze zender is ook inactief, dus. Ik heb gisteren alleen maar de media nagekeken, de bedrijven pas op 1 augustus. -- 9 jul 2008 09:27 (UTC) ::::Dan zet ik hier ook wiu boven, als het zo wel goed blijkt te zijn. 9 jul 2008 09:28 (UTC) :::::Er was al sinds 30 december niks aan gedaan, is inactief dan niet meer dan juist. -- 9 jul 2008 10:12 (UTC) ::::::Ok... sorry btw dat ik was aangebrand. Zal proberen te doen wat er gedaan moet worden. 9 jul 2008 11:43 (UTC) Toekomst Idee voor de toekomst: Primu' Aeres ;-) -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 18:14 (UTC) :Lol, mij goed ;) 9 jul 2008 18:17 (UTC) ::Haha :-) -Markvondeegel 9 jul 2008 18:38 (UTC)